Snippet: Got You In My Sights
by Chelsea Jay
Summary: Bella's set her sight on someone new.


**Word Count:726**

**Prompt: Gin Wigmore - Kill of the Night**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Bella rolled to a stop in front of her fathers home. Looking around she sighed, it had been four years since she had left and it seemed like nothing changed. Too bad the same couldn't be said for her. She'd grown up and filled out in all the right places. She no longer looked to other to make herself happy, she did it on her own. She was strong, independent and she didn't need anyone coming in to tell her differently.

Rolling her shoulders back, she pulled her helmet from her head and set it on the handle of her motorcycle as she shook her hair out. The long, wavy and mahogany hair she once had was now replaced with short, sleek and black. Much like her heart, one of her acquaintances had joked a few years back. At the time she'd snorted, but now all she could do was laugh bitterly. It was true and she left a trail of broken hearts behind to prove it.

Smirking to herself, she flicked the kick stand down and swung her leg from around the bike, coming to a standing position. Stretching her back out, she groaned. She hated the knots that formed in her back when she'd been riding too long, but she had promised her father that she'd be here on time for and she was already running twenty minutes late. Sighing, she straightened herself out and held her head high then headed for the front door, knocking when she reached the screen.

"Just a moment," a feminine voice called out from inside.

Bella crossed her arms as her eyebrows narrowed in frustration. Her father had mentioned that he'd invited guests to her welcome back dinner, but she'd figured he meant the Blacks not a woman. She was definitely over dressed for this event. Or not, she thought as a tall male open the door. Cocking her head, Bella took a step back and gave the man a once over. He was definitely her type; tall, tan, fit and sexy. Mmmm, she thought as she licked her lips, my next victim.

Grinning widely, she uncrossed her arms, opened the screen door and waltzed past him into the house allowing her fingers to brush his arms. "Hey dad, I'm here." She called out, as she made herself comfortable on the couch in the living room. "I'll be out in a minute, Bells." He replied from what she figured was the kitchen. Shrugging to herself, she once again trained her eyes on the fine specimen at the door. He'd just shut it and was turning to face her when a female voice rang out beside her.

"Bella Swan, huh... I don't get it, what's so special about you?" She practically snarled.

Bella frowned and turned to face the girl, she looked much the guy who had answered the door except for the fact that she was shorter. Definitely not competition, maybe a sister or a cousin. Either way, Bella was going to shut her the hell up.

"Yeah," she replied casually.

"That would be me. As for what's so special about me," she shrugged. "I don't know, but you must not have it because while you know who I am, I haven't the slightest clue who you could be. Maybe you should take notes, then the boys would be in your yard too."

The girl's eyes widened in shock then she frowned and took a threatening step toward Bella. Not being one to back down from a fight, Bella stood up and took a step towards the girl too.

"What are you are going to do?" She said taunting the other with a smirk on her face.

The girl growled and tried to take another step forward as the boy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Leah, no. Go out and run it off." He said swinging her towards the door.

Throwing a glare over her shoulder in Bella's direction, she marched out of the house slamming the door. Rolling her eyes, Bella laughed.

"Sorry about that, she had no right saying that to you. I'm Seth." He said reaching out his hand to shake hers.

Bella eyed the hand then sat back down on the couch and looked up at him.

"Well then, Seth... I must say, it is nice to meet you too."

* * *

**AN: This is just a teaser because I'm actually writing a full one-shot for this prompt. If you're interested in becoming my pre-reader or beta for it then let me know.**


End file.
